QR (Quick Response) codes (a registered trademark) typical of a two-dimensional code are for putting machine-readable information into printed objects, and nowadays, the use of the QR codes with monetary values typical of airline tickets becomes widespread (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
Note that the entire specification, claims, and drawings of Patent Literature 1 are herein incorporated in this specification by reference.